poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to Foundation Prime/Encountering the villains
This is when the gang are going to Foundation Prime and they encounter Lord Vortech and all of the Villains in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes come out of the Portal and onto a Platform. Tish: This must be Foundation Prime. Homer: Yes, Tish. Batman: You think Tino might be under the Dazzlings' spell, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know, but I'll find out. Adagio sees them with her Spyglass. Adagio Dazzle: They're here. Lord Vortech: Now, you can take Tino to Canterlot High where they can't find you. Sonata Dusk: Oh yes! Tino: You won't get away with this, Vortech! My friends are coming here and they rescue me and the others from your clutches! Lord Vortech: Don't worry, Tino. The Dazzlings want you under their Spell. Tino: What?! Lord Vortech: '''But they won't. Until your Friends has Arrived. '''Tino: '''They will be! And they are going to stop you! Back to our Heroes '''Wyldstyle: '''Uh. Shouldn't we be over there? '''Emmet: Yes, Lucy. Batman. Have you got the feeling that we're being watched? Batman: Yes, so much for the toaster's calculations. Gandalf: It could have been worse. Just a little way off, and... Then the Floor rises and the Carrot lands on it Gandalf: Oh. That was unexpected. Lor: Not what I expected. Wyldstyle: It's solid. Hang on a second. She throws a Banana and it disappeared into the Sea Wyldstyle: Ah, nuh, y'know, we should watch where we step. Bad Cop: Good idea, Wyldstyle. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Tino. I'll save you even if you are under the Dazzlings' spell. Batman: I hope you will, Sunset. Better watch our footing. Who knows where the edges of this Place are! Emmet: Ok, Batman. Tommy: I hope we find Tino and the Other's. Robotboy: Robotboy agree. Lola: ''' Me too. '''Gus: Why would the Dazzlings want Tino? Carver: '''We don't know. But we are going to find out. '''Homer: I hope Tino is ok? Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't worry. He'll be okay, I hope. '''Batman: Same thing for Robin, Sunset. Laval: And for my Father. Owen Grady: And for Claire. Emmet: And MetalBeard. Gandalf: And Frodo. Dora Kid: I hope so, Gandalf. Lor: '''Even Yuri and Shido. '''Lisa: I hope they're okay? Marge: They will, Lisa. Let's go there and save them. Dan Kuso: Ok, Marge. Alice: Let's go rescue Tino. Runo: And the rest of our Friends. Shun: Yeah. How do we get over there? Marucho: Maybe we should solve Puzzles with the Keystones. Julie: Good thinking, Marucho. They uses the Locate Keystone Liliana: '''Did you find it? '''Tohka: '''Nope. '''Mana: '''Not quite. '''Yoshinon: '''I found one. '''Yoshinon: '''Me too. Then a Portal opens and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears '''Sunset Shimmer: '''That is one big Marshmallow. '''Noby: '''Tell me about it. Then Mr. Stay Puft is lifting a Platform for our Heroes '''Doraemon: '''Um... Thank you, I guess. They Jump across the Platform '''El-Matadora: '''I like Roasted Marshmallow. But I don't want a big one. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Me too. '''Bad Cop: Now there's something you and Tino don't see everyday, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''I know, Bad Cop. '''Emmet: Who is that Marshmallow Man, Ash? Ash Ketchum: '''It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. '''Brock: '''We defeated that Giant Marshmallow. '''Misty: '''Yeah, and after that Winston and Brock ate a Giant Roasted Marshmallow. '''Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Batman: Who else you beaten before Stay Puft, Ash? Ash Ketchum: '''Well... There is a Slimy Ghost, who just Slimed at Peter Venkman. '''Brock: And Gozer. Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Ash Ketchum: I might think Gozer is a Girl. Brock: You might be right, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Yup. Gozer is a Girl. Ace Goody: Wow! I didn't know that. Riruru: I know this Gozer is beaten like Davros. Pippo: I hope Davros is with Lord Vortech. Lulli: '''And Wang Dora, how did you get a Spinjitzu from Sensei Wu? '''Wang Dora: Well, Lulli. I'll tell you. Flashback has Started Sensei Wu: '''Are you ready, Wang Dora? '''Wang Dora: Ok, Sensei. I'm ready. Sensei Wu: Begin. He's doing his Training Sensei Wu: '''You finish you training. Now is time to use your Spinjitzu. '''Wang Dora: '''Yes, Sensei. End of Flashback '''Lulli: '''So that's how you got the Spinjitzu? '''Wang Dora: '''Yes. But we have no time for that, we got to save our Friends. '''Dora-Nichov: '''We have to keep moving. '''Carver: How can we get across. The LEGO pieces have made a Footage for them to walk on. Doraemon: Now to get across. Adagio Dazzle: Well? Lord Vortech: They're getting closer. And now... You better ready. Until they arrived. Aria Blaze: Sure thing. Tino: '''Help us!!! Sonata kisses Tino '''Tino: '''Get your hands off of me! (He slap her hand) '''Sonata Dusk: Sorry, Tino. I'm just giving you a kiss before you fall under our spell. Tino: '''You know that I'm still in a Cage. And it doesn't work on me. '''Adagio Dazzle: The Cage is not sound-proof, so, hear us sing. Tino: '''Oh Boy. (He cover his Ears) '''Lord Vortech: I can fix that. (teleports in the Cage and moves Tino's arms from his Ears and hold them) Tino: '''(Scream) MAMA!!! '''Lord Vortech: Ok, Girls. Sing! And I don't know why that he want to call his Mother for? Back to Our Heroes Ace Goody: '''What was that? '''Roboko: '''Did someone call his Mother? '''Sophia: What's that scream coming from? Bart: It's Tino! He's in trouble! Robotgirl: '''We have to hurry! '''El-Matadora: '''And we have to call his Mother. '''Dora Med: I don't know. Tino's mom is back home. Sue: I think your right, Dora Med. Sunset Shimmer: '''Looks like he need his mother for this. '''Batman: Wait. I hear something.. Jake: What's that noise? Izzy: '''Where's it coming from? '''Cubby: '''I don't know. '''Skully: '''Me too. Then they hear singing '''Stormy: '''Wait! That the song from the Dazzlings! '''Marina: But what song they are singing? Max Taylor: '''I think it is "I put a Spell on you". '''Rex Owen: Or "Battle of the Bands". Zoey: '''We have no time to explain what song they played. '''Ursula: '''She's right. We have Tino and the Other's. '''Ed: Good idea. Maybe I'll sing to my love when we get back. Zander: : Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts